The Game Of Summer Love
by Idellechi
Summary: 16-Year olds Keroro, Giroro, Pururu and Zeroro find themselves faced with various challenges after stealing some weapons from the Military Training Summer Academy. Also, it seems Zeroro has developed a crush on a certain train-loving boy... How will things work out? Dororo/Giroro, written for the DoroxGiro-Club's Summer Holiday Contest. Possibly a 10-shot.
1. Chapter One

_Keroro's POV_

"Alright, here's the plan." I stated. Giroro, Pururu, and um... Zeroro? Yes, Giroro, Pururu, Zeroro and I had snuck out of our dorms to have a little game. It was in the middle of the night, and Keron's moons sparkled over the lake that would serve as our battlefield during this game. It was a warm and humid night. A perfect summers night. We had stolen some of the Training Weapons that shoot water from the warehouse. The military schools' summer training is boring- No comics, no anime, no gunpla. The list goes on. I wanted a little fun.

"First we fill these with water. Then we each find a hiding spot and attack. When you have had enough, shout 'Code Red' and you can surrender. Loser does the dishes for the rest of the week! Gerogerogero!"

"No way." someone shouts. I look in the direction of the voice. As usual, it's Giroro with another objection.

"What is it this time Giroro? I thought you wanted to play with the weapons more than any of us!"

"Yelling 'Red' would make far too much noise. We'd be caught. It's a bad idea. Especially when my brother's working here as a trainer."

I shuddered. Giroro's brother was scary. I've met him before. You do NOT want to get on his bad side.

"Ah, fine, we'll just use a hand signal then." I said.

He was about to respond, when I was met with ANOTHER objection.

"Why do boys like this stuff? I'm sure you'll get hurt again!"  
I sweat a little. Oh no, Pururu doesn't want to play either!

"We'll be fine. We play like this all the time, right?"

She is still unconvinced. Once I show her how cool this is I'm sure she'll like me the way I like her.

"Keroro-kun, are up sure we won't get in trouble for this?" Oh, I had almost forgotten Zeroro was with us.

"Ah, Zeroro! I had forgotten you were there for a second!" The blue tadpole started to tear up, but I continued anyway. "And yes we're perfectly safe, right Giroro?"  
Giroro nodded in return. Zeroro wouldn't go along with my support, but with Giroro's support he'd do almolst anything. I really didn't care if he played or not... He just brought me a special water shooter. Zeroro has the best toys. I'm jealous.

"Ok! Let's get going, de arimasu!"

I ran northeast and hid. I filled my water shooter up, and waited. Giroro soon jumped out at me, and shot me in the stomach. I retaliated. We went bak and forth until Giroro ran out of ammunition. He retreated, water dropping down his back. I soon realized I needed to refill my water shooter, and when I got to the edge of the lake, I saw Zeroro fiddling with the old model from the warehouse. I had tricked him into taking the bad one. Looks like it jammed! Too perfect, no more chores for me! I submerged the training weapon until the translucent barrel was filled with the murky pond water. I aimed for the back of his head. His ninja reflexes kicked in though. He turned around to see who was behind him at the same time I pulled the trigger.

A terrified scream, more startled than hurt, came from the assassin-in-training. Looking up, I saw that I had hit him right in the face! The cotton of his medical mask was soaked thouroghly. Zeroro started coughing. Giroro and Pururu rushed to his side. Pururu was trying to calm Zeroro down, and Giroro turned to face me.

"Damnit Keroro! You know how easily Zeroro gets sick! He's probably coming down with a fever as we speak!" Giroro raised a fist, attempting to punch me.

"Gerooo!" I screamed. I ran, Giroro chased me. We were screaming at each other like madmen. We had completely forgotten of our situation until we saw lights come on. I jumped behind the red tadpole. "Giroro, we gotta hide!"

I just saw him shrug before he grabbed me by the wrist and threw me to the ground. Expecting to recieve another blow from my angry friend, I was startled when instead I was picked off the ground. "Giroro, Keroro! Explain yourselves!"

Oh no... We've been caught!

**Part One: Trauma Triggered **

**Please excuse any spelling/grammar errors, I'm writing this via an iPod and the autocorrect and tiny keys are stupid.**

**This is a GiroDoro fic, but mentions of KeroPuru and GiroPuru. Each chapter will be in a different characters POV. Don't worry, this will get more interesting and Zeroro will be the Seme**

**For The #DoroxGiro-Club's summer contest.**

**Poll for readers:**  
**I'm having some trouble deciding, should I include a m-rated Yaoi scene or just fluff? I feel it would benefit the plot more, I plan on having 2 scenes, either fluff or Yaoi. Please help me decide, note that I've never written something like this before, I'm only a teenager, and that I have young watchers. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter Two

Giroro's POV

"N... Nii-chan.." Damnit, I shouldve known listening to Keroro would get me into trouble. It wasn't even worth it. It was barely any fun, and Zeroro had to get hurt _again_... I don't know why we stick around sometimes. I could be sleeping peacefully, but now I'm in trouble. That idiot.

Well, Garuru continued to scold us. The same old "You should've known better." routine. I love my older brother and look up to him, but sometimes I wish he'd cut me some slack. Just let me be when I got into trouble. But I guess his military training makes him act so serious and disciplined

"Well, what do you have to say for yourselves?" I looked up at my brother. I really didn't know what to say to make this situation easier on me... Why can't Keroro just man up and tell him? I realized I was going to have to be the one to apologize. I hate doing that.. It hurts my soldier's pride. It's a miracle what happened next. I guess distractions can be good once in a while.

Pururu, rushing in, draging along a crying Zeroro. She must have noticed that we were already caught, and took the opportunity to get help for my friend. He must've gotten sicker than I thought... he was coughing pretty bad. Stupid lakewater, must've had some kind of virus in it. There he stood, a paler blue than normal, shaking, sneezing, tears streaming down his face. Why does Keroro always target him? I could read my friends emotions clearly, and I wondered why I would have let Keroro get that opportunity. I blamed myslef mostly, but I also dumped a whole lot of the blame on the green frog who I called 'friend'.

After seeing Pururu and Zeroro, my brother spoke once more. "Pururu, take Zeroro to the med bay. Then the rest of you go back to sleep until 0500 hours. The four of you shall meet me in the detention hall after breakfast. We'll see what happens from there.

So, I went back to my room. I couldn't sleep. I was thinking about Zeroro the entire time. Morning came, and after breakfast we regrouped. Zeroro looked faint... It's a shame he has to be punished too. Keroro's enough trauma for the guy. He really should be resting up right now. He's walking slower than the rest. I decide to stay behind the others so we could talk.

"Zeroro, are you ok?"  
"G..Giroro-kun..."

We stopped. Before I knew it, Zeroro wrapped his arms around me. I felt something warm and wet on my shoulder... Zeroro was crying. Here he was, holding on to me, crying into my shoulder. He came to me of all people? Certainly he should feel more comfortable around Pururu... She's the kindest of us all, I can be pretty aggressive But I can't stand to see him like this. But for some reason, I felt different. It's different then when Pururu-chan or one of my other friends would cry and come to me for comfort. This feeling... it was more than just friendship.. what is going on? I shove my thoughts aside. I should pay attention to Zeroro, he needed it.

"Hey... Its ok. Zeroro, after today you can get plenty of rest ok? I'll come visit you during free hour too. We can play with the trains, that ok?" I wasn't sure what to say at this time. I stuttered through most of it.  
He held me tighter.

"I, i'd like that, Giroro-kun. Thanks."

Zeroro gave me a small peck on the cheek. Wait, what? Was that a kiss? _A kiss?_Ok, now I was really confused. Really, really, truly confused. I was about to reply when I heard a familiar voice.

"You two better hurry up before you get in more trouble."

Pururu again? She certianly does have a thing for chiming in when people are having a moment. This time it wasn't such a lucky occurrence I felt pretty embarrassed though... Here I was, being kissed by my best friend, when the girl I liked interrupted, looking like she and my other friend had been watching the whole time? This was going to be a long day...

**Part 2 is out! Now with 20% more fluffy goodness. Sorry for lame chapter names. But hey, told you this would get interesting. Still, I'm continuing my poll for readers. Garuru Cameo this chapter! Next chapter I'm giving Kururu a cameo :3 **

**I may keep this series as just fluff and make an 'extras' chapter for those of you who want... *winkwink***


	3. Chapter Three

Part 3- Zeroro's POV

I've been trying to hold back tears since that moment. I'ts hard.

I mean, I kissed him. I just wanted to so badly... I couldn't help it! And now he hates me! He's probably disgusted, we're both boys, why do I feel like this? He's just the only one that ever cared; He remembers my name. He's nice to me. He let me come to him for help and i blew it. Now he hates me forever! I... why did I do that? I'm such an idiot!

I turned and looked at him. He saw me and faced the other way. See? He still hates me. It was so awkwardly silent the entire walk there. When we finally got to the door, we saw Garuru-dono again. He was on the phone.

"Alright, Outo-san. I'll tell him. I'll see you then." He looked dissapointed. He then saw us.

"I've finished alerting all of your parents of what happened. Please go into the room and take a seat." We all headed into the room, anxious at what our fate would be. Me especially. I was so cold... why couldn't they let me sleep a bit more?

"Giroro, may I speak to you in private a second?"

Giroro went back out to speak with his brother. The three of us left entered the room. There were two rows of five chairs. Four were already taken. All of the other trainees were younger than us, but not by much. The yellow and red tadpoles may have been a year or two younger than us. The black and orange tadpoles were several years younger, probably just recruited. I sit down at the first-row seat closest to the door. Then Keroro, followed by Pururu, leaving an empty chair in between us and the yellow tadpole.

A few minuites later, Giroro came in and sat down next to Keroro.

"Hey, cutie.~ ku ku!" The yellow one said and put his arm around Giroro.

"Wha- Hey! Get off me! Who do you think you are?" Oh no, Giroro was really mad now... was it all because of me? I couldn't hold back the tears any longer. I cried quietly though. I was too embarrased. And also a little jealous... why am I so jealous, i'm never jealous! The stress must be taking a toll on me, thats what...

"I'm Kururu, deary. And who are you?"

"Hmph. Why does it matter. And don't call me that, creep."

Keroro snickered. I didn't find it funny at all, I was upset by it. My crying got a little louder.

"Well, looks like no one else is coming in today. I'm Shivava, one of the regulars, like Kururu. What're you guys in for?" Said the red one in the back row.

"Um, we stole some weapons and had a water fight." Keroro said.

"Heh, that's pretty cool. But not as cool as what I did! Ha!" Shivava replied.

"I'm Tamama! I'm normally really nice but someone snuck in some candy and I got jealous, desu!"

The yellow one is Kururu, the black one is Tamama, and the red one is Shivava. I have a pretty good memory. It's ironic that I remember their names but no one... no one remembers... me...  
I started crying again. My eyes got puffy and the tears started streaming down my face.

"Hmph. The names Tororo. And I wouldn't even be in here if it weren't for the Yellow Bastard."

"You deserve it for your failure squirt. Next time don't be so annoying, and maybe read 'Hacking for Dummies'."

"Ugh, just SHUT UP! I'll punch you again if I have to!" Tororo and Kururu continued to fight.

"Settle down! You're all so immature!" Pururu yelled.

Kururu sighed.

"Sorry dear, I'll be more 'mature' from now on, ku ku ku ku!" Kururu said, Putting emphasis on Mature.

Everyone started screaming at eachother then. How did I get in such a mess? We didn't even notice the blue keronian with mechanical arms walk in until he glared at us and shouted,

"QUIET! Now, all you unfortunate excuses for Keronians better listen up. The previous officer in charge of dicipline just left on buisness. So, now you're stuck with me. So, prepare for the worst day of your life." He smirked. I'm so scared... normally Giroro would be here to stick up for me...

"Especially you, Giroro. Hmph, your Brother would've let you off easy. It's dispicable that he would choose favourites. What a disgace. Personally I'm glad he left. Scum like you need to be whipped into shape."

Giroro started getting even angrier. How could he say something like that. Pururu was busy calming him down. I'm too scared to move... Every second it's getting colder... my face is all swelled from the tears, and my illness is making it even worse.

"Ah..ah ACHOOO!" I let out a loud cough, and started sneezing like crazy. Everyone turned. Of all the times to notice me, why now?

"I won't have any back-talk soldier. 100 laps around the grounds. Now." Why? WHY? I can't take it. I can't. I want to cry. I'm out of tears. Giroro doesn't want to protect me anymore. I just want to go home. Mama would probably be furious. Papa too. I'd never hear the end of it from my little brother. Yes I got angry with him, but he had broken my music box! And now he takes every opportunity he can to get back at me.

I got up and went to the door, sniffling. I was never good at running. It was even colder outside. I started slowly walking. Even if they didn't care about me, I wanted to stick around within hearing range so I could make sure nothing bad happened to my friends.

"How could you do that, don't you know he's sick?" What did I just hear? Pururu! I perked up a bit. They did care after all! "It's true. First my family, now my friends, You've gone too far, I don't care if you are my superior!" Giroro? Oh my god, GIRORO-KUN! He, he wouldn't have said that! He never would go against a superior! I'm hearing things. It can't be true. But I want it to be so much!

"Geroo! Guys, sit down! It's not worth it!"

... That's too much Keroro! Too much! I didn't care about my punishment. I'm just too sad. I can't think anymore. I went deep into trauma. Why? Why do they all hate me? Why! Keroro-kun... you were the one that got me sick... you don't even care?

"A soldier should be able to conquer an entire enemy squadron. A few viruses are Nothing. But if he is sick, I doubt he made it far. Don't move. Any of you. There will be consequences."

I felt a sharp pain in my neck. I was picked off the ground. and dragged by the shoulder back into the room, where I was thrown against the wall.

"Shivava, Kururu, Tororo, Tamama. You will spend the rest of the day in your rooms. Do not come out under any circumstances until 0600 Hours tommorow. Consider yourself lucky. The rest of you just bought a ticket to hell."

Everything was muffled. It's hard to hear. My head hurts. I feel like I'm about to puke. I can't take it. Giroro, I need you! Please... please... I closed my eyes... I shouldn't sleep... I'll be in so much trouble... but I can't stay awake anymore... I closed my eyes and drifted into unconsiousness.

**KURUGIRO MOMENT! **

**DIALOGUE. OH THE DIALOGUE. If I had a nickel for every time I said 'Said, Replied, Screamed, Ordered, or Asked' I'd be like Bill Gates. Except Female. And not as smart.**

**It was hard keeping the story moving and using Zeroro's POV. Usually when he's in Trauma Switch he doesn't pay attention to his surroundings. Ugh, now it's all out of character. I'm a failure**

**Also, you know how I said Kururu would cameo? Well I loved the idea so much, that I threw Tamama, Tororo, Shivava and Doruru in there as well! But I had to make Garuru leave for that to happen. Bye, Garuru, I'm sorry it's not you its me. I'm just too evil and you're too nice.**

**I said three parts, but I'm loving this story so much I'm extending it. I wanted a lot more than I planned. I'm changing a lot of what I thought would happen and squeezing a lot more into the middle. I planned to end this chapter with Giroro and Zeroro alone, but you should look forward to Chapter Five for that... I'm anticipating seven or eight chapters... with a little extra romance story *winkwink***

**So summary: Rivals! Rivals EVERYWHERE! Regular rivals, Love Rivals, Coworker rivals.**

**I'm not saying it was aliens, but it was aliens. **

**Bad summary is bad. They see me failing, they hating.**

**But as I said, it keeps getting more interesting... Don't worry, there will be more ROMANCE once we're done with the DRAMA.**

**Next chapter! VIOLENCE, Yes or No? SRS guys, it's hard to keep this going with no reviews. HELP ME OUT HERE!**

**/end rant.**

**/end epic failing**

**/end low self esteem.**

**wait.. i dont think I can end that one yet... Ah well just go with it**


	4. Author's Note!

**Hey everyone, Random here~! Well, I'm sorry if you thought this was the fourth chapter... I'm having some writers block. But this is an important update-**

**TGOSL has been chosen as one of the five finalists for the DoroxGiro-Club's contest! I'm so happy- I'm the only one who did literature that made it in! However, I'm pretty behind on votes. So if you love the story and have a DeviantArt, please support me!**

**The poll is on my profile!**

**Also, here are some other amazing entries from other great authors here on Fanfiction! Sorry it won't let me post links, but I'll link you via PM if you ask me to!**

**First is Xxshino-Loven-bugzxX's Entry! It also made it into the finals and is currently first place in the Polls! I absolutely love Shino's style of drawing Keronjins! **

**Next in the Polls is G66XD66's Entry! The shading and expressions on this are just adorable! **

**I really loved rikashi079's entry too, but they didn't make the finals. Make sure to give them some love too! You can read Midsummer's Night Fire here on Fanfiction or on DA!**

**The same goes for DoctorDash's entry. It's so beautifully written! **

**Well, thanks again for reading! I'll try and update as soon as possible! Also, keep an eye out for the Extras chapter- I may upload it any time!**

**Singing out, Random~!**


	5. Chapter Four

**Okay you guys! After months of procrastination your wait is over! Note I'm kinda bad at fight scenes but what the hell. Please review! Every little peice of feedback saves someone from dying of a horrible disease! Okay maybe not but it does help me write better, so it's good.**

-Pururu's Pov-

And this, was the last straw. If I knew Giroro, he wouldn't stand this any longer.

_Bam!_

And, I was right. Not moments after that first punch, a fight had broken out.

"If you think you can diss my brother, and hurt my friends, you don't know who you're messing with." Giroro muttered through clenched teeth.

"Hmph." Doruru simply shrugged the blow off. The blue Keronjin then loaded the gun built into his arm. "I'll give you one last chance, soldier. You can join your 'friends'..." saying that last word with disgust, "or you can be gunned down, right here and now."

This, however, didn't phase giroro in the slightest. He sure was brave... but also completely stupid. I wouldnt let him get hurt too!

"Giroro-kun! Please just calm down, think about this!" I cried. The adult keronjin shifted his gaze to my direction. I gulped, nervously.

"_Although I don't appreciate you speaking out of turn,_ your girlfriend's right. You should listen to her."

"whoah, whoah whoah! Wait a sec, de arimasu!" Oh no, Keroro, not you too... Can't anyone else see how dangerous this is?! Why are boys always so stupid! "Since when was Giroro dating Pururu? I though she liked me, besides Giroro was just making out with what's-his-face and-"

Keroro-kun was cut off by a blast to his face. He quickly recovered and discarded of his Afro wig. Why does he even have that? Nevermind, that's not the problem here.

_And, the war had begun._

* * *

Giroro was the first to move. Using skills developed with years of training, he materialized weapons into his hand, straight out of his imagination. Doruru countered by adding even more firepower to his already-powerful guns.

Then they began shooting at eachother. Giroro was a lot more agile, and fired more rapidly than Doruru, yet Doruru made up for his lack ofpopped with his strength. Despite the age difference, it wasas very evenly matched battle. A victor would probably not emerge any time soon.

Meanwhile, I saw Zeroro start to awake. I quickly rushed over to him.

"P..Pururu-chan?"

"It's okay Zeroro-kun. Just let me help you a bit."

I found a first-aid kit around, and started treating Zeroro's wounds on his shoulders and head. He seemed calm, but I could tell he just had no more energy to panic. When he looked up at me, he caught a glimpse of the fight going on between Doruru and Giroro, and Keroro who must've joined in when I wasn't looking.

"Ah, Giroro-kun and Keroro-kun are in trouble!" He then stood up and tried to run over to them, before kneeling down and holding his head.

"Zeroro-kun, just let Giroro take care of things. You need to focus on your health."

* * *

(outside narrator POV)

In the hallway, Kururu, Tamama, Shivava and Tororo _were_ heading back to their room, but they heard the commotion and turned around.

"Hey, looks like a fight broke out! Let's go see!" Shirara yelled.

"Ku, this could be interesting... Kuku."

"Hai, desu!" Tamama said and ran after them.

"I guess I'll come along too then..."

When they got back to the Detention Room, Tamama was the first one to enter. A certian green Keronian caught his eye, and he watched him fight. "He's soo brave, desu~"

Doruru averted his gaze to the doorway. "Hey! I thought I told you four to go back to the dorms!"

"Ku, we were bored, whatever was going on here seemed more interesting."

"Fine. If you think being in your dorms is too boring of a punishment, allow me to send you to the infirmary dorms instead." Doruru then raised his gun and fired at Kururu. Tororo quickly activated a switch on his laptop, bringing up a forcefield. "Dont get any funny ideas. The blast would've hurt me too if it hit." "Kuku, wouldn't dream of it, squirt."

Keroro was trying his best to assist Giroro and the others in the others in the battle, but being unarmed (and also a bit of a coward) he mainly just stood there watching, and thinking whatever thoughts his brain could handle. Then a thought struck him, and he ran outside.

"Keroro! Where are you going, are you really going to abandon us?!"

**To be continued... Yeah I left you with a cliffhanger. Bite me. Oooohhhh, yeah. Score 1 for chi. ^^**


End file.
